


I am not the only one

by exocholic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hints of Mental Illness, Immense inferiority complex, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Some angst, be warned, mentions of mature content, more will probably be added as the story progresses, platonic fluff, rich vs poor, social classes, this is going to be very lengthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocholic/pseuds/exocholic
Summary: All poor little irrelevant Byun Baekhyun who struggled to pay his rent every month and ate sardines when the budget gets too tight craves for is a home, not a penthouse fifty floors above the ground falling in love with a son of a business tycoon.“They can't find out. They can't leave me. Don't leave me alone again--” Baekhyun cries alone in the dark of his shabby apartment-- "please...".The poor and the rich may never mingle. They belong to both ends of the pyramid hierarchy;one on top and one at the bottom.•••REIMAGINED VERSION ofI Am Because We Are (Ubuntu)(posted on my AFF account but not linking that mess). This new version essentially has the same plot but storyline is written differently.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  This is a work of fiction under the EXO fandom. Characters in this storyline do not reflect the actual people. Story and plot is mine. Any resemblance is purely coincidental. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only. I do not mean to offend anyone of my work.
> 
> Please also be minded that this story is written in extremes regarding the descriptions of the different backgrounds – rich and poor; with the influence of personal experiences and observations from the environment I grew up in. This story is not necessarily an accurate depiction of social statuses. Basis of environment is my local home. Story will mainly focus on the different lifestyles of statuses, so expect descriptive writing of such.
> 
>  
> 
> •••
> 
>  **Author's note:**  
>  I'm depressed. Been crying for hours now so I said fuck it. Let me just share my happiness, my baby. One of the things that kept me sane years ago and continues to. Then regret it later on because this isn't even 80% done. HAH. Byee~
> 
> Will fix everything when I'm not an emotional mess. Which is perhaps... once in a blue moon.
> 
>  
> 
> 181229: Updates will be slow and sporadic. I unfortunately no longer have the freedom of time as I did before and only write when I'm free. There are also times when I fall into a writer's block and/or a slump that can last for weeks or even months, and as much as it frustrates me to step away from this (because writing this story genuinely makes me happy) I have to take a pause instead of beating myself up like I used to. I still hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> To all my readers from the original who are here still - know my gratitude will always remain the same - immense and just... touched ; u ; ♥️ I will try to be more active here in replying to comments too, hehe.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Copyright © 2015 by exocholic  
> **  
>  All Rights Reserved.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **** I do not allow translations of this story. This is posted solely here at AO3. If found elsewhere, please inform me. Thank you. ****  
> 
> 
> ****  
> 

“Excuse me, do you know where the admissions office is?”

 

A young fellow comes into view tapping Junmyeon’s shoulder, distracting him away from the study he was reading. He was looking obviously lost in the middle of campus’ grounds, walking aimlessly around the school’s pathways enough to catch Junmyeon’s attention for this is the fifth time he had seen the boy appear in the courtyard.

 

Junmyeon stares at his face, tilting his head for he feels like he had seen him somewhere before: a young, handsome, puppy faced boy with a distinct mole above his upper lip. He replies to him with a series of instructions. The boy, however, remains lost; doubly more confused and even tensing in fear with how complicated it all sounded. It affected Junmyeon quite instantly. “You know what, why don’t I just show you the way.” He offers without much thought.

 

♠️

 

“Wow,” gasps the boy. His jaw dropped low as they walk through the corridors of the massive university campus. Junmyeon chuckles at the innocence radiating the young fellow.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Junmyeon admires himself the grounds he been seeing for a long time now, of magnificent gothic architecture the campus buildings might as well be mistaken as a cathedral. It was worth the wonderment of anyone.

 

The supposed short fifteen minute walk to the other side of the campus extended longer than intended. Junmyeon ended up showing the boy around and much enjoyed the reactions of awe he was showcasing. He grew fastly affectionate of the sunshine beaming the boy in his giggles and laughter, as they slowly grew comfortable with each other. At the same time, Junmyeon stared at the familiar looking face.

 

“You must get lost all the time here.” The boy turns in a 360, continuously marveling over to all his eyes can set on, resembling a child brought into a candy land.

 

Junmyeon bursts into laughter. “It’s a big maze when you’re new, but you eventually get used to it and memorize the whole map. You’re applying here, right?” he asks.

 

“Yes, I am.” Like a switch turned off the boy turns melancholy. The twinkle he radiated dimmed by a few. “This is where... Old Granny wishes for me to attend. Passing is the least I can do to repay all the old lady’s kindness.” He fiddles with his thumbs continuing, pensively smiling at the ground with bittersweet joy. “It’ll make my Nana so happy too, my own grandmother.”

 

They were supposed to be strangers; complete and utter strangers. But it seems fate has her plans.

 

Junmyeon stops in his tracks near two big wooden doors, followed by the boy who stood gawking at the intimidating letters of Office of Admissions. “Here we are… I guess,” he almost finds this parting sad.

 

“Thank you for showing me the way. I appreciate it.” The boy takes a deep breath for some courage, about to enter the first step of his journey to the future he aims to trek.

 

“Wait!” Junmyeon stops him. “Do you… want me to accompany you?”

 

“It’s okay. I’ve already taken much of your time.”

 

“I can wait here outside then, until you’re done?” Junmyeon isn’t really sure what he’s doing, it was all on a whim. The boy’s mole striking his chest with pain and... guilt. “Maybe I can show you around more? Treat you to lunch after.”

 

The boy’s laughter stops him from pushing further. The squeeze on his hand with felt gratitude also weighs his heart down. Bittersweet.

 

“Please, you’ve already done more than enough.” The boy’s grin crinkling the edges of his pretty crescent eyes so strikingly resembling. “Besides, I have to go back home after, my Nana is waiting for me.”

 

“I see…” Junmyeon sighs defeated. He has no reason to stop the young boy.  _Kim Junmyeon is a complete stranger to him_. “I expect to see you around here soon, then”. Junmyeon pats the boy’s shoulder encouragingly and watches as the young fellow marches through the automatic doors.

 

“Wait!” Junmyeon calls out one last time. He just wants to make sure. “May I… at least have your name?”

 

With a sun bright joy the boy answers, “It’s Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!”, before the doors closes between them.

 

 _“Byun Baekhyun,”_ Junmyeon waves with one last sigh goodbye.


	2. will you be okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their eyes lock amidst the sea of people; a magnet drawing them into each other. Baekhyun flusters at the glance he receives and feels his cheeks heat up as he tries to meld into the crowd, watching the handsome man who seldom made an entrance at the campus walk away until he disappears in sight.
> 
> It was just a short few seconds, but it was a piercing bow to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me.

 

 

_“Your own parents left you. What makes you think anyone else will want you? A poor filth like you.”_

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun does not even bother to cover his nose from the foul smells excreted by the pile of garbage along the street he takes to home; a spot barely cleared and the idea of fresh air not even known. He was used to it, spending a few years of his life in a filthier scene back in his hometown down farther the poor south. Where cleanliness was no more but a mere concept, drowned by the mountains of trash dumped at the sides of the roads, left to rot until someone courageous is paid to clear it out, wait for a few days, and the cycle continues. No one bats an eyelash, not even the high officials voted by its people who promised a better environment.

The uncultured roam the streets of narrow roads. Men stroll without shirts on, proudly presenting to the world their beer bellies as they chortle in laughter and camaraderie. Unemployed citizens hanging out in the curbs dressed in their baggy shirts and shorts that hang too low it can be bothersome. Raucous voices fill the air; the neighborhood alive and screaming of noise after noise. Unclaimed cats and dogs alike loitering around.

 

This was his scene, his home environment since he was born.

 

“You’re home early, boy!”

 

A middle-aged woman named Victoria almost stops him in his tracks. Her beauty undeterred by the signs of white hair glistening under the harsh afternoon sunlight, and the hints of wrinkles prominent amidst her rows of teeth showering Baekhyun with her usual welcome, a delightful one at that. Only one of the very few people he formed a genuine relationship with over the years since he moved to this neighborhood.

 

“Still have a lot of work to do though, Auntie Vic!” He grins, waving at her and skipping the rest of the remaining steps.

 

Finally arriving at his building, he squeezes past the entrance with a crowd of playing children, through the narrow hallway of steps too steep for his liking to the second floor, and almost relieves a sigh once he sees his dilapidated door. He was only cut short when an old lady calls for his name by the floor below, her voice echoing the chipped paints of the walls.

 

“Mr. Byun!” She bellows, that uncaring, borderline angry tone always managing to make him flinch.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Yoo?” Baekhyun is suddenly loomed by panic, for a call on this old lady only means one thing.

 

“Pay your rent on time this month, will yah!” She grunts, moving snail pace out the building when he took a peek below the stairs. “I have no kindness to spare you this time, young man.” Her wooden cane pointed towards him like an jab of a finger.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Baekhyun answers, a little smile pulling the corners of his lips. It was the old lady’s famous line to him he hears each and every month without fail, that he knew was only her way of reminding him of due rent. Her subtle way to show a bit of care. “Take care on your walk!” he shouts, and laughs when all he receives is another angry grunt.

 

Stuffy air greets him when he opens the door to his apartment. The lingering stink of canned sardines he had for breakfast still reek his tiny box of a home. He loses his shoes and neatly puts it away below the shoe rack with a top so bent it can snap in one push. His bag thuds as it is dropped on the floor beside his battered mattress, bed frame of feeble wood that in one jump will snap in two. Sock padded feet patter across the room on his way to his only two sets of windows, to open the glass blinds to let some air in and hopefully get some ventilation.

 

Baekhyun lets out a loud exhale of content, at the retreat he can finally have after a long day.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

It was nearly that time of month again, of dues and notices, of bills stacked one after the other. Having to pay an unreasonable amount just to make sure he has a roof above his head. Baekhyun can only thank the heavens for he always had enough to get by, with his scholarship allowance of big help and the part time job he kept since his freshmen year – _but only enough_. Never has he been able to save more than he needs. It was impossible; not with his status in this economy. There are too many priorities to think about than be able to push aside, even a little, amount for himself. His money literally comes and goes in a blink of an eye.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he stares at the blank canvas he bought just that afternoon that was supposedly dinner money, placing a hand on his grumbling tummy. He has a project due in two days that was given a long week before. Baekhyun was just unable to work on it because he lacked the materials, waiting for today’s pay day to be able to purchase them just in time.

 

Blankly he stares; his mind empty of ideas of the subject given: to visualize one of their big dreams, their visions of a future, and paint it down. In all honesty, he sees nothing but a dark abyss.

 

A new message beeps Baekhyun’s phone distracting him. A frown appears on his face as he reads it.

 

_Cousin Baekhyun! How are you? It’s Taeyeon. It’d be nice if you could come home sometime. I miss you here._

 

He spends only a short few seconds looking at the message before shutting his phone off to ignore. Later he will reply. It was unimportant.

 

Unfortunately, his cousin’s message triggers memories of the past, things he would rather not remember.

 

Baekhyun looks around his tiny home: from the cracked walls to the shabby floorboards; of the little furniture he owns, with some passed on from his grandmother; to the broken windows that require effort of opening, one glass blind even replaced by a plank of wood to make up for the broken gap. He listens closely to the noise made outside, of children screaming in the middle of their plays despite it already long past sundown; of vehicles’ roaring engines across the streets; of drunkards wailing their feelings in the middle of the young night.

 

 _“You will never have a home where you are accepted!”_ a familiar grating voice screams at his memory.

 

He puffs his cheeks. This home of his was nothing compared to his cousin’s two story one, but he would rather choose this in a heartbeat.

 

That place wasn't home.

 

Baekhyun looks back at his blank canvas, and gets a ting of an idea. In the end, he goes for his simplest dream.

 

The house that started out with sketchy messy lines is now turning into a pretty two story one. It was simple, nothing extravagant, nothing big – just plain and ordinary. A mere peach colored home with a lush green front yard.

 

His very own dream house. _His very own home._

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

It was way past the time Baekhyun usually leaves his apartment. He curses oversleeping his multiple alarms as he rushes to school. Running, fast walking, running without stop from the entire route to the bus stop. Fidgeting on his commute of just one supposed hour but extended by another thirty due to morning rush hour traffic. His body dripping of sweat like he’s already about to head home instead. It was a sacrifice to be made every day, because he has no luxury of a private vehicle nor the luck of affording to live close by.

 

His eyes light up the moment he finally spots the distant magnificent architecture of his campus; its grand black gates proudly erected adorned by the school’s logo seen from miles away, a symbol of its prestige. All the exhaustion he felt seemed to have perished by a few, once he breathes in the fresh air of his university’s neighborhood, a lovely change from the rotten stink of his own. Here, it was lush green grass and sleek luxurious cars. Refined and sophisticated people roamed the grounds, whose bodies are adorned by expensive fashion and jewelry. Only bits and pieces of trash scattered the pathways; garbage bins properly segregated found in every corner.

 

The university is buzzing with people, heading to their first schedules of the day as school begin once again. Baekhyun rushes past crowds in his old and cheap yet thankfully still decent looking clothes, of a simple tee and tattered jeans, that he pretends is just him keeping up with the trends and not due to the fact these worn out pants followed him through the years since his early teenage hood.

 

Getting in the gates were no problem, it’s the entrance of a familiar black posh car that distracts Baekhyun’s frantic mood. Murmurs begin to wave through the crowd present, and Baekhyun knew exactly why.

 

He was an undoubtedly handsome young man exiting with grace and force that is silent but felt, clad in simple clothing, pretty similar to Baekhyun’s himself, but with the model-like body he possesses it might as well be lavish. Giving the admiring stares he receive a mere indifferent, cold-hearted glance as he continuous his way to the school’s entrance, like he cannot be bothered acknowledging any fellow human being. Not even his friends were spared from his frightening demeanor that never wavered nor changed.

 

Except maybe at Byun Baekhyun.

 

Their eyes lock amidst the sea of people; a magnet drawing them into each other. Baekhyun flusters at the glance he receives and feels his cheeks heat up as he tries to meld into the crowd, watching the handsome man who seldom made an entrance at the campus walk away until he disappears in sight.

 

It was just a short few seconds, but it was a piercing bow to his chest.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

“This is my dream house. It’s not very extravagant but I do prefer simplicity.” Baekhyun timidly shares as an introduction before listing all the technical aspects of his artwork and finally ending his presentation in front of class.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Byun. Do the class have anything to say?” The professor turns to the students.

 

Baekhyun tries his best to hide his anxiousness, hoping no one speaks so he can go back to his seat sooner. Unfortunately for him a girl raises her voice for a question, a critic he thought it will be but never got. The words that came instead catches him off guard.

“Why simple though?” The girl questions innocently. “Would you not prefer something like… a mansion? Something with a big backyard, with many rooms—” dreamily she continues— “with a balcony, walls of ivory and gold…”

 

Baekhyun’s heart drops, a twist in his stomach, not exactly knowing what answer to give or _how_ to even respond. He turns to his professor for help in hopes of escaping.

 

“Please. I expect constructive criticisms on the artwork itself,” the professor chides, “not a questioning of one’s individual dream.”

 

“Just wondering, professor, didn’t you say to express our _biggest_ dreams and visions?” The same student goes on, genuinely curious with no intention of sounding condescending. She receives a tirade of teases and comments from the rest of the class, for pointing out something so foolish and being too dreamy, where Baekhyun’s existence was now thankfully forgotten.

 

The professor shushes down the growing ruckus and cuts to the next presenter, calling someone else’s name to take the turn. Baekhyun quietly goes back to his seat. Now, however, with a strong desire to hide the artwork he had been meticulous on finishing, and to shrink and disappear. The question was more a tease with an intention of humor, but for Baekhyun, it was a bolder of reality.

 

There was nothing really wrong with Baekhyun’s work or his choice of simplicity towards the subject given. In fact, the professor remarked upon seeing it first how beautifully it was expressed. That Baekhyun was able to perfectly touch on the pureness of his simple dream through his technique. But taking a look at the other students’ works, his can easily be stepped on.

 

It was not about whether the artwork was drawn fantastically, of magnificent skill showcasing incredible talent – to Baekhyun, it was more what they saw, _figuratively_. To others, to dream big means to get big: from materialistic gain of being a billionaire owning multi-million dollar companies, to posh cars and expensive items, to travelling the world or even making a huge name for themselves in their individual careers. It was a fun subject for art that allowed them to express their greatest visions. Baekhyun dreams the same for himself, of course. Who wouldn't want a successful life? But at the end of the day, as sappy as it may sound, all Baekhyun truly wants can never be achieved by any amount of money.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

The café is filled with customers like every afternoon. No surprise as it was located conveniently just outside the school gates. Behind, Baekhyun just returned from his short break and was about to get back to kitchen work until Kyungsoo, a good friend of his, disrupts him peeking through the door.

 

“Baekhyun, do you mind taking Luna’s place? She had some emergency to attend to.”

 

In an instant, like an obedient worker, Baekhyun proceeds to serve the customers and blinds them with his signature smile.

 

He was in the middle of finishing an order when three young men enters the café. Almost instantly murmurs erupt the little shop; the group turning heads from the students who very well easily recognizes them. Baekhyun freezes in his spot. He himself recognizing the utterly familiar faces, especially of that one student whose eyes automatically catches his.

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and shakes his hands, trying to wriggle out the nervousness shooting up without warning. “Welcome! What would you like to order?” He greets them with bright enthusiasm.

 

A pretty male with soft features and a calming demeanor replies to him with a sweet smile of his own. A person he long came to learn carried the name Kim Junmyeon. “What would you recommend?” Junmyeon asks.

 

Masking the inferiority that never fails to wash over him when interacting with such high profile people, Baekhyun giddily lists all their best sellers.

 

In the midst of writing down their orders, Baekhyun cannot help but notice how indeed stunningly handsome they are. This is the first time he is seeing them well and up close. The other times always only been from afar, and Baekhyun is simply taken aback by how unimaginably gorgeous they are. No wonder they attracted so much attention despite keeping a low profile.

 

“Um… excuse me?” Baekhyun tries to catch the attention of the tall man busy looking out the window; the same person he was the most anxious to interact with.

 

“Your order, elf ears.” The dancer Kim, as Baekhyun always forgets the names of the rest, calls for the man’s attention.

 

 _Park Chanyeol_. Baekhyun knows his name very well. The infamous clown who lost his smile and never returned. But he has never seen his row of teeth, not in the last two years he’s spent in the campus since he entered. Then again, the only time he started noticing the tall handsome student – his presence and his entire existence – was no more but just a few months ago.

 

The gaze and expressionless face he gave Baekhyun at first was achingly demeaning; fearing indifferent, cold-hearted irises looking at his own with not even a hint of a curve on his lips. It was what he gave everyone, that somehow, softens at the sight of him.

 

In the end, Baekhyun stares at calm eyes leaving him all stuttering and bashful.

 

After finally getting their orders set, Baekhyun flashes them all a cheerful grin and a short gratitude. Mustering a little courage, he takes a last glance at Park Chanyeol and graces him a lovely shy one before he finally leaves.

 

“Wow. They're so… intimidating.” Kyungsoo comments as soon as Baekhyun returns from serving. “Stay away from them, Baek. I've heard bad things about them.” He tilts his head, frowning when he catches the gaze of the dancer who winks at him. How cringey.

 

Unfortunately, or not, that was not last time they find them visiting the café since. Much to Kyungsoo's displeasure, particularly Kim Junmyeon would appear every now and then, most of the time to spend some studying. And whether or not he was with someone or alone, despite the attention that came with his presence, Baekhyun found it a joy whenever he saw the older’s charming smile.

 

In the few chances Chanyeol was present, Baekhyun found his heart always skipping a beat, especially during the times they lock eyes.

 

Kyungsoo, who watches at the sidelines, is slowly getting bothered by each passing interaction, albeit too subtle he was probably just imagining things.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

_Will you be okay?_

 

Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol’s voice ringing in his ears as the young man handed him a handkerchief like it was just yesterday. An aloof expression masking the concern that tried to seep through. In one of those moments where he reached his limits, dragged by life to the edge, and has him breaking down in a river of tears.

 

Park Chanyeol was someone Baekhyun only vaguely knew about. He only used to know him well by name – surname, more specifically, famous across the country as part of the elite circle of society. Like the young man’s friends, their names and identities were widely spread throughout the school. Their affluent background and handsome features automatically tagging them as campus celebrities. But that is all Baekhyun knew about – his name and a face he forgets, for he could care less of who these people actually are. He had no business with them, nor did he even stand on the same league as these people of name, to care.

 

So imagine his surprise and confusion when he finds one of them crouched before him.

 

It was their first meeting, a little over a month ago, at the secluded parking lot of the university campus. At a time when he wanted nothing more but to be alone, seeking comfort at the tranquility the seclusion gave.

 

Baekhyun did not sense his presence entering the lot; did not hear the tingling of the car keys nor the footsteps that stopped and shifted towards him. He was too out of it, trembling in the little security his arms provided with a head bowed in hiding, cries so painfully loud he was bawling his hardships away. A warmth on his arm had him jerking back, nearly even having Baekhyun fall off from where he sat on a concrete block by how apparently close the stranger was crouched before him. Penetrative eyes are what greet him; catching Baekhyun completely off guard by the stoic expression that seemed to be staring at his soul through his tears.

 

 _“Here,”_ said the young man handing him a handkerchief. It was all he said, waiting for Baekhyun to take the offer.

 

Baekhyun’s mind stuttered blank, accepting the handkerchief without so much a word as if he was just placed into a trance. He is left even more confused when the young man moved to sit beside him after. Baekhyun stares at him lost with all these questions in his head, completely forgetting what he was crying about in the first place.

 

_“Until you become better, I am not going to leave.”_

 

In the end, after spending an unexpectedly comforting time with the young man, Baekhyun turns into a bashful smiling little boy. Shy to have someone witness his breakdown but grateful all the same. They shared nothing but silence yet it was somehow enough to ease the misery Baekhyun felt.

 

Only later did he learn - through stumbling across some daily news about a humbling charity and catching the photo of the greatly respected Grandfather Park beside the young man himself - long after expressing his gratitude with a heartfelt ‘thank you’ – it was _the Park Chanyeol_ who took his time out to comfort him, who refused to leave until his tears stopped flowing, who offered his handkerchief bathed with his musky perfume, who gave him a hand to help him stand up after it all, and asked…

 

_“Will you be okay?”_

 

… that had Baekhyun bursting into the most sincere sun bright of smiles he could muster for the first time in weeks.

 

 _“I’ll be okay.”_ Baekhyun replies, crescent eyes blooming as he looked up at the tall man. _“Sometimes, you just have to cry to feel better.”_

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

Muffled groans and quiet whines weigh the silence of the café’s backroom. A slouched figure sits at the corner, hands ruffling his hair a mess while staring down at the list he made, of written things he needed with a total amount that pretty much equates over half his income. And while his scholarship provided a monthly allowance, it still wasn’t enough to cover his daily needs _and_ his school requirements at the same time. There was just simply too much on his plate.

 

Baekhyun repeatedly scans the list with heavy sighs. Defeated thoughts reeling in his mind and possible ways to lessen his spending for the next months to come. He will have to be skipping meals again.

 

“Baekhyun?” a faint voice calls through the dimly lit room snapping Baekhyun out of his thoughts. He finds Kyungsoo entering the door and immediately thought of asking for help. But just like that – like all the other times it came to mind – he pushes it away and hides the list in his pocket.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. What’s up?” Baekhyun skips towards his friend and engulfs Kyungsoo in a sudden embrace earning him a string of curses and pushy hands trying to escape.

 

“Nothing. Thought I'd check up on you.” Kyungsoo huffs putting distance between them, all in good fun though. “you haven't gone out in awhile I thought the kitchen swallowed you up.”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to huff, slapping Kyungsoo by the arm who just laughed.

 

“The oldest Kim is here again, by the way. Thought you might want to come out.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs seeing how Baekhyun’s face visibly lights up and flicks him on the forehead. “Seriously, beware of them, please.” He warns and forgets the earlier gloomy figure he caught.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

It was almost six when Baekhyun finished his remaining shift and was on his way back home. A traffic of mostly posh cars fill the streets; obviously wealthy students parading their designer fashion walk the sidewalks as classes end and the night schedule begins.

 

Baekhyun leaves for home alone, as always. Kyungsoo leaves a different route at a different time. Passing by the outside food court of the campus has his stomach grumbling loudly. The line of food stands, the aroma they gave out, were too enticing to miss. He was hungry. Inevitable, when all he consumed for pretty much the whole day was the one piece of cupcake Kyungsoo gave him after he started his afternoon shift, hours ago. He thought of buying himself some dinner, but as he takes out the little remaining money in his pocket he needed for commute, with the list of school materials he needed alongside it, Baekhyun thought otherwise. In the end, he merely stares at the stands and breathes the delicious scent spread in the air, simply longing.

 

Busy getting his bus fare ready, Baekhyun fails to notice the tall figure standing before him, that he ends up ramming into the person and almost losing his balance. The sudden collision causes him to lose hold of the coins in his hands and sent them flying in the air. They clink in every direction, scattering like peas. In haste and worry for every penny counts, Baekhyun tries to pick it all back up, not noticing the other person moved in to help.

 

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun apologizes profusely. Fear twisting his stomach for this happened before and it did not end nicely. “I didn’t mean to. I’m really sorry!”

 

The person he bumped into gave no reply or any audible reaction. Instead, a hand just blocks his view from picking up the rest that was already apparently in the other’s hold. A grateful ‘thank you’ was on the tip of his tongue until he looks up and registers the face of the person, leaving him frozen and speechless.

 

Instead of speaking smoothly and perhaps another string of apologies, Baekhyun ends up stuttering his speech while unashamedly, unconsciously, staring wide eyed at the person in front of him. Park Chanyeol. And in his eyes held something familiar as they share a stare.

 

“Chanyeol! There you are.” Dancer Kim, or as he soon learned was his full name Kim Jongin, calls out approaching them. “We’ve been looking all over for you! Good thing you’re so tall.” He laughs. Noticing Baekhyun, he sends him a raise of eyebrows staring amusedly at his tongue-tied expression, flashing a smile his way. “You’re that waiter at the café, right?”

 

Baekhyun meekly nods his head after probably a minute and forever of staring dazedly. He spots the rest of their group nearing them and his heart immediately races at their closing figures, the air around them heavy of status. All he wants to do is flee. Unfortunately, his feet seems to have planted themselves a feet underground.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun!” The gentle, ever so lovely Kim Junmyeon greets him with such familiarity, immediately calming down Baekhyun’s internal frenzy.

 

Still at a loss for words for he never faced their group together outside the security the café gave him, Baekhyun forgets the little amount of money he has are still in his hands and may dangerously fall out again despite clutching them tight, practically molding the coins into one big ball. It was the frown and the piercing stare of the rare presence of the eldest named Wu that snaps Baekhyun back to his senses. Immediately he utters a haste apology and attempts to leave.

 

Before he can even take three steps back though, Jongin grips his arm albeit gently. “Those coins—” he points out concerned— “you should keep them before it flies everywhere again,” and hands a few more that had indeed fallen out of his grasp.

 

“Oh…!” Baekhyun embarrassingly gasps. “R-Right. Sorry. T-Thank you,” he stammers, not knowing if he should blame their prince-like aura that can easily crush an average person like him down or his immense inferiority complex.

 

After dipping his money back in his pocket unmindful of grace, Baekhyun once again attempts to walk away. But it seems the high heavens are not on his side tonight for his stomach lets out an involuntary grumble loud enough for the others to hear doubled with a piercing pain. Baekhyun pretends like it was nothing and tries to walk past the group, but once again was he stopped by a voice calling out to him.

 

It was Junmyeon’s reaching out to him with a hand, the warmth of his touch seeping into Baekhyun’s wrist where his fingers were circled. He kindly offers Baekhyun if he would like to join them for dinner. Clearly it was out of the blue, because Baekhyun catches the others turn their heads towards the older, confused. Even if he was already set on turning it down, Baekhyun also decides he isn’t welcome so he politely rejects the invitation.

 

“No, thank you. I… have to go home now.” He reasons.

 

“Oh… right,” taken aback, Junmyeon seemed to have been snapped back to reality. “Well then, take care?”

 

Even though he felt shy, Baekhyun still graced them a lovely bashful smile, before he escapes the group like nothing happened.

 

 

♠

 

 

Ever since those little moments with the elites, Baekhyun began to be more aware of their existence, especially of Park Chanyeol’s, whose comforting presence never left his memory. Before, he would not even bat an eyelash to the high-status people that easily created buzz by just standing in the hallways. Today, he can effortlessly spot their figures – particularly the tall handsome young man who exuded such an aloof grace he cannot help but admire – from miles away.

 

Baekhyun was confused on what to feel.

 

Baekhyun has since avoided the group like a plague in campus. He was wary; he feared so much of stepping into the same grounds as people far way above him. He wasn’t ignorant and knew the dark side of the elite society running the school; inevitable for it houses the children of the most rich and powerful. If anything, Baekhyun would be far too weak to fight an impossible battle and could easily face ridicule and backlash if he were to unfortunately get on the bad side of one of these people.

 

The only time he allows himself to interact with them is when they visit the café; and more willingly when it’s Junmyeon alone who sometimes had Chanyeol in tow. He would not hesitate to flash him his brightest of grins or gladly respond to Junmyeon’s small talks who always seemed ecstatic at his presence.

 

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

 

The night is cold and Baekhyun is wrapped tightly in his blanket, the only one of the few he owns left by his grandmother. Thin and its once vibrant colors now faded to almost none. Looking out the window of his second floor apartment, he watches through his blinds the streets come alive. Despite the time of late evening, the neighborhood is wide awake. The neighboring street before his being the busiest, housing a line of hotels and clubs, their noise reverberating through the air; and while his own street is not part of the main red-light district, it was still a destination to some. The shabby hotel across his building being one of the few. Parked cars taking up space at the already narrow road. Beautiful men and women alike roaming outside, dressed in skimpy outfits with their laughter and calls hollering the scene.

 

Shivering from the chilly breeze, Baekhyun positions himself more comfortably over his feeble bed, making it creek in the process. He rests his bowl of chicken soup kind Auntie Vic urged him to take like she had always done for she took care of him like that. Waving shortly and laughing at the said woman who was passing by his apartment down the road again, gesturing for him to eat.

 

He sighs in comfort after taking a delicious spoonful. Baekhyun observes one of the girls looking around his age, picked up by what he assumes is a rich client judging by the posh car she enters herself in. Soon, he sees an attractive young man leave the hotel building with an old man in tow, with flirty hands and a voice sounding too cute for his age easily heard.

 

It is the average scene of the neighborhood of Baekhyun’s home, and he fast gotten used to it. Of course, he was completely shocked when he first moved in, to witness such illicit business unfold so boldly right before his eyes. More so to think children and young, naïve teenagers freely roam the streets even in ungodly hours, exposed to this dirty scene with no hindrance. But now it barely fazes him. Clearly, no one cares – an open secret. After all, this is the red-light district of the poverty-stricken land of the city; where a lot of things can be turned a blind eye to in exchange for cash, and more.

 

Although no money is vividly involved, Baekhyun knew the amount these night workers receive; heard from the gossip that went around town on a daily. It was highly tempting, especially given the desperate situation Baekhyun was in – to be provided with such an unimaginable amount of cash for his daily needs.

 

Baekhyun pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper out of his wallet, the list of materials he needs, and scans through it for probably the hundredth time. All that really registers in his mind is the total amount at the end.

  
Surely this current price is going to go up in the coming weeks. Midterms are soon approaching and the dumping of big projects for the first half of the semester will soon begin – works that will definitely require a copious amount of his time _and money_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Love Shot and ChanBaek are keeping me alive... 😂


	3. we’ll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presence of one of them alone is already enough to exude such an intimidating force, what more the entire group of six.

All slouched in a corner in the campus’s gardens, Baekhyun was writing new items on the list he kept. Today, what used to be a fair total amount now rose higher, a frustratingly larger number than the first. Baekhyun sighs dejectedly; his thoughts reeling on ways to acquire more money than he last desperately needed. After a cautious look around for he was more than ashamed to display his little amount of cash, belittled by the contrasting big fat wallets of his schoolmates and the golden, platinum cards some of them carry, Baekhyun takes a peek at the bills he had at the moment to budget them for expenses on the next coming days.

 

He was too concentrated on his worries, an increasing headache as he slowly lost any glimmer of hope for a solution, that he failed to notice the group that turned their way towards him. One of them claiming the cash he so anxiously saved for the last weeks. Panic instantly washes over him before he even recognizes the voices beginning to speak.

 

“Nice.” One of the boys says, lips upturned unnervingly counting the bills in his hand.

 

Baekhyun stands in a snap and nearly stumbles back once it finally registers who was in front of him. He looks around but barely sees anyone. The few that were there merely stares or pretends to be blind. This was what he always dreaded the most.

 

Albeit already significantly small, Baekhyun still gathers all the courage he had, keeps his calm demeanor and hides the plea behind his strained smile and wavering voice. “H-Hi… Umm… Please… give it back?”

 

The student who took his money sniggers, staring him down mockingly like he was some low-life idiot for even daring to ask. “No,” flatly he answers with an evil glint to his eyes.

 

The group is scary. Baekhyun feels himself crumble. Their force was on another level of frightening, and he knew very well he already lost from the moment they decided to target him.

 

 _“Please.”_ He begins to tear, composure wavering in a matter of seconds.

 

They were one of the biggest nightmares of the campus, exactly the type of people Baekhyun was adamant on not crossing his paths with – spreading such a fearsome image that frightened many, carrying names heavy of prominence. It’s no surprise no one even dares to step up to defend his helpless state.

 

There was only one person among this group standing before him who Baekhyun knew had a history of kindness therefore silently directed his plea to: the infamous Bang Yongguk who was known to solely carry the group’s misdeeds and the very leader of the pack, even if all he did was stand and be present.

 

On the contrary, in all the times they played with people for their entertainment, terrorizing the hallways like an actual gang on the streets and get away unscathed – Yongguk did nothing. And just like all the times Baekhyun was unfortunate to be a target – all he did was stare at Baekhyun bored and uninterested before he leaves the scene.

 

The rest of the gang follows like a flock of sheep. The person who took his money tosses it to another member while laughing. The last thing Baekhyun sees before his eyesight turns blurry are their high fives and mocking grins, entirely missing the second’s glance Yongguk gave him before completely turning away.

 

Baekhyun broke down right then and there – from the stress of his penniless state to the unfortunate circumstance of being the infamous group’s victim, from the pain of his hunger of lack of food, to the misery of losing the only money he can depend on for the coming days. Loudly bawling in his hands was all he can helplessly do.

 

It felt like an endless moment of crying his heart out until he felt arms wrapping around him; the warmth of another person engulfing his trembling body. At first, Baekhyun did not heed to the sudden presence. His attention too hazed Kyungsoo was automatically the only one to pop in his head, until he heard the person speak with a voice he was sure was not the baker’s.

 

“What did they do?” The person, whose embrace was so easily soothing, asks in a shuddering anger.

 

It was _the_ Kim Junmyeon. Deeply frowning at him when Baekhyun pulled away and his vision cleared. Contrary to the rage of his expression, the older’s fingers brushing off his tears were as gentle as a feather. Across him, _the_ Park Chanyeol stood high and mighty with his hands in his pockets, silent, and frighteningly cold in his rigid stance. If Yongguk’s gang scared him, Junmyeon and Chanyeol at the moment terrified him.

 

All previous emotions he had, the reason he was crying, flew out the window. Now, he is left tongue-tied by the anger coming out of the two. He fails to understand the reason why. “I—they… umm… .”

 

“What did they do to you—” Junmyeon inspects his body— “tell me. We just saw them leave. If we came earlier… those bastards,” grits his teeth.

 

“Did they hurt you?” Chanyeol finally speaks, his gaze hard and icy.

 

He took Baekhyun’s gasp and stuttering state as confirmation. The next thing he knows was Chanyeol almost bolting from the scene towards where the gang disappeared if he didn’t scream ‘Wait!’ and nearly tripping to grasp at his shirt. “Wait, please,” Baekhyun pleads, “just let it go?”

 

If he wasn’t so weirded out by the sudden situation – finding two elites by his side raging mad to his defense, Baekhyun would have laughed. _As if._

 

“Please?” Baekhyun begs with such heartbreaking puppy eyes. He didn’t want any more mess than what happened, knowing what the end result could be if the two big groups collide.

 

Junmyeon sighs exasperatedly. He rubs his temples to calm and looks around where whispers started to rise. A moment. He shakes his head at Chanyeol, saying to just drop it like Baekhyun asked. And without another word took Baekhyun’s things and led them out of the scene, all the while glaring at the handful of people around as if silencing them of the recent event.

 

Baekhyun was left in another frenzy. So many things happening in such a short time. He pretty much had no say anyway when Chanyeol, who indeed listened to Junmyeon’s request, started guiding him by a hand on his back to follow the older. The only comical thing Baekhyun found in this entire situation is that he was more worried and insecure of Junmyeon carrying his shabby, raggy looking bag which looked so out of place in his refined hands.

 

 

♠

 

Junmyeon led them to the secluded parking lot, Baekhyun’s little place of solace. A long careful trek through the isolated pathways barely anyone took. Baekhyun was confused; utterly confused.

 

Finally without anyone in sight Baekhyun hears Junmyeon sigh once more. His anger seems to have subsided a little now, at least. And for probably the fifth time since they appeared out of nowhere before him, Baekhyun is left lost and a daze.

 

Junmyeon stands before him and started patting his face dry with a handkerchief from the remaining tears he wasn’t able to wipe off. Like a parent to their child; completely unfazed by how strange this actually is to witness for two mere acquaintances. Baekhyun doesn’t stop him though, did not even feel embarrassed. Instead, he melted into the older’s touch. The warmth and care instantly seeping into his chest.

 

Without even realizing, Baekhyun lets all his guard down once more. His tears begin to flow for the second time; the painful emotions spilling once again in the security the older gave. It poured twice more when he caught a glimpse of Chanyeol behind them. The tenderness in his gaze, the comforting presence he remembers so vividly before, opening his heart so effortlessly.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon continues to wipe off his tears, bringing him into his embrace and even humming a sweet melody. “Let it all out.”

 

So Baekhyun does.

 

He bawls onto Junmyeon’s shoulder all the exhaustion and stress he’s had for days, weeks.

 

“We’ll let this go for now, but the next time they mess with you again, I won’t forgive them.”

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

Baekhyun thought it would end there, with the two merely consoling him before they return to their separate lives just like the other times they interacted. But he was wrong. Chanyeol’s invite was the last thing Baekhyun expected.

 

“Join us for a meal,” Chanyeol says.

 

“Yes. Come with us.” Junmyeon too urged. “We insist.”

 

Baekhyun was left stuttering mute. ““But I—Are you not… busy?”

 

They were both persistent in different ways. Junmyeon would not take a ‘no’ for an answer, especially when his stomach grumbled very similarly to the time they last met. Chanyeol barely spoke, yet the few words he said resonated with an intimidating force that matched his stance.

 

“We’ll take care of you,” is all Chanyeol tells him.

 

“It’d be nice to spend some time with you.” Junmyeon tenderly pleads.

 

In the end, Baekhyun gives in. He still did not understand the care he was being shown, but he was grateful nonetheless.

 

♠

 

There is now a new set of worries Baekhyun had to think about. Where will they be eating lunch and the price he has to pay. The _he_ himself – the underprivileged little boy trailing behind such high-class people, sons of the famous Parks and Kims; walking on the same path Baekhyun can see a sheen of gold while his dirty shoes stain them. If anything, as kind the two have been to him, he did not want to be seen mingling with them. The issues that will rise if someone who is greatly aware of their faces and high status spots them, _spots him_ for being associated with these two like paparazzi hidden behind bushes gives him so much anxiety. The show a while ago was enough; surely it’s going to be talked about like all the other times anyone deemed unworthy is seen interacting with them.

 

Still, Baekhyun follows despite being wary.

 

Chanyeol’s posh car was just conveniently parked in the corner. Baekhyun knew the taller preferred this peaceful parking lot rather than the other crowded ones. And ever since their moment together, Baekhyun can immediately recognize the young man’s black luxury and its plate number he almost loses his calm. The sleek vehicle exuded grace and elegance from its exterior alone just in front of his eyes leaves him utterly dazed.

 

Baekhyun wasn't new to luxury; he was surrounded by it left and right for the fact he attends this affluent environment, but this is the first time he will be given the chance to ride one. A probably once in a lifetime experience.

 

The sound of the opening car door snaps him back from his stupor. Chanyeol opened it for him like the gentleman he was known for while Junmyeon waits on the passenger’s side. Without so much as a bashful mumble of incoherence, Baekhyun rushes to the backseat and remains closed-lip.

 

Inside, it was just as grand as he expected. With seats upholstered in blood red leather, of a touch screen control by the dashboard in front, an interior in every nook and cranny that screamed the burning of stacks of cash. Baekhyun is mesmerized. Without knowing, his jaw drops low. Eyeing everything like a little lost puppy introduced to a new scent. Can anyone blame him, though? The only memory Baekhyun has of riding a vehicle was a rundown car with a broken air-condition and an interior nearly stripped naked, aged and old with an awful paint job and a huge contradiction to this one he is in at the moment.

 

Junmyeon and Chanyeol are totally amused over Baekhyun’s expressions that they share a glance.

 

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon startles him. “Are you okay?”

 

Feeling his cheeks quickly flush for being caught, Baekhyun meekly replies a quiet ‘yes’, unaware of the fond grin blooming on Junmyeon’s lips for his apparently adorable antics.

 

The drive to their lunch destination happens to be far from university grounds. Something that made Baekhyun wonder to himself why they had to go somewhere so far when the campus was surrounded by all sorts of eatery.

 

After fidgeting over several traffic stops, he gains the courage to finally speak. “If I may ask, but where are we going?” Baekhyun watches unfamiliar buildings pass by, going through routes he never gone to before. “Are we not eating?”

 

“We are,” chuckles Junmyeon. “We would just rather somewhere away and more… private.”

 

This perks Baekhyun’s curiosity, turning to the person he knew little of and only that he was a few years his senior majored in pre-med. Perhaps it was understandable, a reason Baekhyun probably should have known. These people may not be actual celebrities, but they might as well be considered as one - within the boundaries of their school - with the names they carried widely known across the land. Privacy was sadly a rare luxury for them in campus grounds.

 

♠

 

It was at a quaint restaurant in the middle of a quiet neighborhood with barely any customers Chanyeol parked his car in front of. Baekhyun silently and timidly follows behind the other two.

 

He is afraid; his heart beating eighty miles per second. To eat together with these two people he sees in such high regard is like a nightmare come true, but to actually have a meal with the rest of their group, as he was so thoughtfully informed only in the last minute without any escape is like a plot to a horror movie come to life. To flee was all that ran in his mind.

 

“It’s hard to get together as a group, so this is a nice timing opportunity.” Junmyeon so kindly stated as he ushered him in.

 

As they approach the rest of their friends, an obvious telling by the only young people present, Baekhyun nearly faints as his breath is sucked out of him. The presence of one of them alone is already enough to exude such an intimidating force, what more the entire group of six. He feels utterly small and insignificant. The difference in their status slapping him in the face with the confidence they carry alone.

 

Baekhyun choses to stand far behind; greatly wishing he would just turn into wallpaper and blend in invisible. It was rare indeed to see their group as a whole, so for him to be given this _frightening_ opportunity was beyond him. The moment he was acknowledged he flinches and the panic settling in the pit of his stomach rises to alarming heights.

 

“It’s the waiter at the café!” Jongin loudly waves his hand.

 

“This is Baekhyun.” Junmyeon takes it upon himself to introduce their guest, pulling a gentle hand on the younger's wrist as Baekhyun was adamant on shrinking. “Come here. Don’t be scared, none of us bites.” He then went on to explain why he was invited in the first place. The mention of Yongguk’s name alone was enough to appease their curiosity and have them understand.

 

Baekhyun tries his hardest to muster up his best smile, but it still easily wavers when he feels like a spec of dirt in the midst of gems, especially with the different kinds of stares he was receiving – welcoming, and also judging. His clumsy self also did not help his case, for when he attempts to greet them did he nearly knock a glass of water off the table.

 

“Jesus, are you okay?” One of the members he hadn’t personally met before, Kim Jongdae, yet knew of who he is exclaims. He was surprisingly unbothered by the little spill Baekhyun made and his profuse apologies and was more concerned of him.

 

“Why don’t you boys introduce yourselves first.” Junmyeon urges. He circles an arm around Baekhyun’s back and began to gently stoke his hand for the nervousness clear on his face and trembling body.

 

“Jongdae here!” The male with a Cheshire grin introduces himself first. The infamous prankster that ran around the hallways causing havoc.

 

“I’m Zitao, or Tao, whatever you wish.” With apparent great fashion sense distracting anyone from the dark circles of his eyes, another male greets; his flippant attitude shrinking Baekhyun a little. It was the infamous diva of the fashion major.

 

“Jongin.” With skin beautifully kissed by the sun shining through the windows, Dancer Kim gives him a salute, his gaze bright and playful.

 

The male Baekhyun recognizes with those piercing eyes made his remaining self-esteem fly out the window; his presence the most almighty. “Yifan,” the man simply says, all clad in a magnificent formal suit, the black jacket hanging on his chair.

 

“And I’m Junmyeon.” The young man beside him whose touches are soothing introduces himself last, sending him a warm and inviting smile. “And this is Chanyeol.” He gestures, momentarily turning to the tall man standing silently before his seat. “Though you probably already know that,” the older giggles.

 

Baekhyun was filled with bashfulness, and about to burst to its peak anxiousness.

 

“I’m… uh…” Baekhyun tries to compose himself, “I’m Byun… Byun Baekhyun, and... it’s an honor to… meet you,” full of stutters he bows his head in courtesy to the rest of the princes.

 

“No need to be formal.” A little quirk pulls on Yifan’s lips, breaking the piercing gaze he was widely known for that Baekhyun feared as the oldest stares at him amused. “And it’s our pleasure.”

 

“We do appreciate the respect though.” Jongin chuckles. “But you can drop the formalities, we’re not highnesses or anything, just ordinary people.”

 

“Yeah, and really, calm down.” Jongdae suppresses a laugh. “Inhale, exhale, my friend”.

 

Tao merely hums indifferently. Baekhyun can tell he wasn’t welcome to the diva’s eyes.

 

In no doubt is Baekhyun left wordless once again, by the humbleness that appeared apparent on the boys. He expected most, if not all, of them to at least be on some level of pretentious and entitled walking jerks like a lot of the highly wealthy he encountered over the course of his life.

 

♠

 

The group chatted away in laughter as their appetizer is served. Such delicious meals Baekhyun had a glimpse of before but never tasted. Raucous joy spread around the table. There is Jongdae showcasing his mischievous side with Jongin being the victim; Yifan who excused himself for a moment to take a phone call; Tao seated across him chatting to his heart’s content to an uninterested Jongin. And there is Chanyeol, seated at the corner silently looking out the window like the time Baekhyun served them at the café.

 

On the contrary, Baekhyun is not completely ignored. Apart from Tao who seemed to continue questioning his sudden appearance, and Yifan who had a heavy scrutinizing aura when looking at him, Junmyeon and Jongin particularly were surprisingly attentive to Baekhyun and did not fail to try and include him in their conversations. Even if he remained shy and meek, giving the shortest of answers, that did not deter them at all. Jongdae too, even if he didn’t seem to welcome him with open arms, still treated Baekhyun full of playfulness. It was enough to ease Baekhyun’s heart. And even though Chanyeol had a big invisible wall built around him, Baekhyun still found comfort in his presence.

 

What greatly kept him from speaking more and was resolute on blending in the background hoping this lunch together would pass by quickly was the fear of being exposed of his humble status – one _far_ below these people. He was ready to recite the lies he memorized by heart in case he was asked of any form of personal questions relating to his background.

 

_No one can find out._

 

When their main orders came, Baekhyun was left again in a daze. It was another new list of worries to think about. The food served was not a one meal per person set-up he was used to and the only service he was exposed on. With meals coming in wide varieties, from meat to salads, to seafood, all looking absolutely delectable. Drool would have escaped Baekhyun’s mouth by now if he did not suppress himself to keep him being even more embarrassing than he already is. Though he still eyed everything in front of him with an awed stare, for these were dishes he only once saw deliciously presented in magazines or menu stands and posters. Now, they are sitting directly before him in all their real glory.

 

Baekhyun remains shy but now with an added frenzy. He waited for the others to take their shares first and thought maybe he can go last and for what is left like the little crumbs on the plate. Yifan and Jongdae were the first to move, with the taller caring for Junmyeon like a sweet partner. The rest came after, including Chanyeol who for once left his lone corner. Again another worry Baekhyun had was how clueless and ignorant he is. Eating in a high-end restaurant that served their food in big shares was never something he thought would happen in his lifetime. And for the most part, did not know how to exactly behave, and most importantly, did not know how to eat the food ordered properly. He tried to observe around, but anxiousness caused his sane mind to go haywire and unable to comprehend anything.

 

Seated beside him, Junmyeon notices Baekhyun fidget. He sighs, a breath of understanding. It was clear the young man was hungry but all he did was stare and eye the food with panic, so he took it upon himself to serve him. Baekhyun almost screeches in horror.

 

“N-No!” Not only was Baekhyun horrified by the fact _the_ Kim Junmyeon was willing to serve him but he was also about to put some complicated seafood he had no clue how to eat on his plate.

 

“You don’t like these?”

 

“It’s not that.” Baekhyun shook his head, digging through the depths of his brain of a plausible, reasonable excuse. “It’s… It’s because…

 

 _“I’m allergic to seafood._ ” He blurts out.

 

“You’re allergic to seafood?!” gasps Jongdae. “What kind of sad life do you live?” He dramatized, eliciting a tiny laugh from Baekhyun.

 

“You should have told me.” Junmyeon immediately returns the seafood he scooped and moved to the meat. “How ‘bout these then? Which would you like?” He pointed at the different plates. When Baekhyun gave his answer, a simple ‘any would do’, the older went above and beyond to give him a hearty piece of each – an act Baekhyun can tell did not favor Tao for some reason.

 

Admittedly, Baekhyun could not be any happier. Each bite he took, even if a teensy bit for he refuses to chow anything down and just munch like a squirrel, made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. It was heavenly delicious, a moan always threatening to escape his lips. The taste was rich, authentic, and especially new to him a smile bloomed on his face the entire time he ate. Even if he remained graceful and timid, quiet and in his own little world – the joy he felt was unmistakable.

 

Something that graced a smile on Junmyeon’s lips.

 

After they were all done with their meals, Jongin gestures for the bill.

 

“Everything alright?” Junmyeon asks Baekhyun whose eyes sparkled and grin bright. No doubt was Baekhyun’s hunger satiated enough for the next days to come and probably even made up for a lifetime.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun wholeheartedly expresses his gratitude.

 

The light on his face falls in a snap though, when the bill came in and he got a glance of the numbers. The amount written was an unbelievable price that was enough to support Baekhyun for at least a week or two. Granted, he lived a poverty-stricken lifestyle.

 

The shock Baekhyun felt was enormous he was not able to control his expression of widened eyes and a quiet gasp. It was an unfathomable price Baekhyun never spent over mere food. This was a price he spends on his art materials, not to fill his stomach.

 

_How… can people easily use up so much money just for a one sitting meal?_

 

“Don’t worry.” Junmyeon takes the bill away from his sight. “I’ll be paying for your share. Chanyeol and I invited you, after all.”

 

“I’ll pay you back when I can.” Baekhyun worries, silently calculating how much he will have to put aside in his income.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Yifan cuts in after taking out a shiny black card from his wallet. “No need to worry about it.” A kind of arrogant chuckle escapes from him after seeing Baekhyun’s bewildered expression on the card in his hand. Junmyeon slaps him in the arm while Jongin replies on his behalf.

 

“Don’t mind him. Yifan’s just an old man who wants to take responsibility because of his pride issues—”

 

“Excuse me, Youngest Kim?” Yifan comically raises his eyebrows at Jongin. “Who always asks to be spoiled, huh?!”

 

“Just ‘cause he got the position of the Wu Corps President. Pfft.” Jongdae teasingly joins in.

 

The banter continues and it would’ve been entertaining to watch but Baekhyun lowers his head ashamed. He knew exactly what Yifan’s behavior towards him meant. It wasn’t the first time he received such a ridiculing gaze after all. _They were on top, he was below dirt ground._

 

Baekhyun unexpectedly locks eyes with Chanyeol, who apparently has his head turned towards him the whole exchange. The taller shakes his head his way; a silent message telling him to not take the oldest to heart. Instead of shying away, he sends him a little bashful curve of lips, a show of the gratitude he felt. But then painful needles started pinching his chest, when he overheard the quiet comment Tao says to Jongdae.

 

_“Pretty sure he can’t afford any, that’s why he’s here for free food, just like everyone else…”_

 

It was a whisper and no one else heard, but they sat just beside him Baekhyun was able to clearly make out what Tao said. Immediately he breaks his gaze away from Chanyeol; trying hard to keep his emotions at bay. The latter simply thought it was him just being shy.

  
  


Back at the university, Baekhyun was dropped a block away from the premises as he so insisted himself. He did not want to risk of having people spot them interacting with a kind like him.

 

He left with a simple ‘thank you’, nonetheless heartfelt as he squeezed Junmyeon’s hand goodbye and that lovely smile he sent Chanyeol who said nothing yet gaze vocal.

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

It was a showery night. The chilling breeze easily passing through Baekhyun’s broken shutters with its seams too old and falling apart. He moved his bed away from the windows to avoid the drizzles that entered and keep it soak free. The only temporary solution Baekhyun had at the moment was to open an umbrella in a weak attempt to block it. He still wanted to watch the street outside like he does every night it was routine.

 

Even in this weather the workers never disappeared below. They were always present; displaying themselves like objects ready to be picked up outside the measly hotel. The noise of the street before his echoing through like there weren’t any rain pouring down. Baekhyun likes observing them. His only means of entertainment in this bare and rundown apartment, because a television set was too expensive for him to afford.

 

 _“When you have no money, work never stops.”_ He mutters.

 

His apartment is freezing cold. Rain drops pattering as his ambient lullaby. Baekhyun was shivering by the time he curled up on his bed to retreat for the night, wrapping himself up with the battered blanket he owns. But despite the circumstances he still slept content.

 

His lips quirk from the feather weight of today’s events, so long as he puts the unwelcoming air he met at the back of his mind. Junmyeon and Chanyeol alone were able blanket him with warmth from tonight’s dismal weather.

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

There was no choice but to skip a few of his classes for the next coming days. With rent due coming soon Baekhyun had to prioritize re-earning the money he lost. While he did have his savings, it was only enough to get by and not sustain more than his basic needs. If he were to wait for the next distribution of his scholarship’s allowance, he would have his electricity and water cut off. Dealing with schoolwork was enough of a headache; living in the dark would probably have his head blown off from stress.

 

Never again has Baekhyun spoken to the group. Like he wanted and predicted, they all went back to their separate lives with a vast sea in between. Although just as he expected his encounter with Kim Junmyeon _and_ Park Chanyeol did cause quite a stir. When he returned to campus the next day word of their kindness – particularly of Park’s involvement – already spread. He left the scene with only a handful of people witnessing the whole debacle, but came back to a gossip that trickled like a river stream from person to person.

 

There was only one thing he was thankful of: his insignificant identity.

 

The campus’s elites were notorious for their power play, and Kim Junmyeon’s group wasn't an exception to the prejudice despite keeping a significantly low profile. While the oldest Kim was known for his warm attitude, Park Chanyeol was not. Their involvement with Byun Baekhyun was a special case, enough to strike the curiosity of those interested in the infamous elites, especially Kyungsoo, his one and only trusted best friend.

 

 _“I heard the elites helped you. Please be careful, Baekhyun. I'm serious.”_ The baker told him once after the news broke out and he got wind of it. “ _These aren't your average students you can just go around messing with. Once is enough, fine. No more next time, please.”_

 

Oh, if only Kyungsoo knew, but he cannot be blamed. The gang of bully Bang Yongguk alone brought enough terror it was hard not to judge the rest. Needless to say, Baekhyun never spoke of his actual full interaction with the elites. Kyungsoo would probably blow his head off if he found out.

 

Thankfully, it dies down as soon as it lit. By the end of a day or two another, much juicer, gossip ruled the campus. Coincidentally yet unsurprisingly involving Kim Jongin and a new linked love line.

 

 _“Figures,”_ Kyungsoo mumbles to him once, shaking his head when the said elite passed by them with a posse of a giggling crowd in tow.

 

Since their little lunch meet, however, Baekhyun's existence to the elites started to be acknowledged, though subtly and in different ways.

 

Whenever they cross paths in the hallways or in the streets of the campus, or simply stand on the same grounds – they would all inevitably make eye contact. Baekhyun would always end up shying away with a faint smile. Heart immediately racing for catching an elite’s attention, much less an entire group's, was something he never even thought of dreaming to ever happen.

 

With no shock, Junmyeon was the boldest among them. On the times he would visit campus as an incoming graduate student, he learns from gossip, which was pretty often, his eyes would light up at the sight of Baekhyun’s presence, sending the young man a lovely beam of delight. Chanyeol was the most subtle, with mere gazes weighed with meaning that was enough to leave Baekhyun with a skipping heartbeat.

 

The rest, on the other hand, gave him mixed feelings.

 

Jongin acknowledging him was barely obvious. With how many times they bump in campus for attending the same department building, it seemed Baekhyun was being ignored. Truth is, his playful little grin directed Baekhyun’s way was merely masked by the person he is with. Junmyeon informed him once that due to the rumors going around Jongin didn’t want him implicated. Baekhyun was at least touched by that. On the other hand, if he wasn't being completely ignored, Tao’s stare was demeaning. Baekhyun understands it was but a simple message – he had no place beside them.

 

Yifan was the most hurtful though. On the rare occasions he would visit the other boys especially to drop by around for the two youngest, Kim and Huang, to pick them up or whatever else business he had for being in campus despite his busy life, his gaze on Baekhyun was heavy with scrutiny. If Tao made him shy away in shame, Yifan effortlessly pulls down his self-worth.

 

It was better this way. Baekhyun was no more but an irrelevant Byun, after all.

 

♠

 

“Did I not tell you not to go to work today?”

 

Baekhyun immediately shushes Kyungsoo by a finger on his lips and anxiously peeking at the famous elites, the three Kims and Chanyeol specifically, who have decided to return to the café for a meal after a long time of laying low since the whole event with him. He pouts at Kyungsoo, who looked very much like an angry penguin. “I asked Grandpa Do if I can come in today, he said I’m always welcome to”.

 

“That’s not the point. You’ve been working non-stop for nearly two weeks now!” Kyungsoo shooed Baekhyun’s silencing hand, flicking him on the forehead. “I demand you to rest! You think I don’t catch you downing coffee when you hate its taste or sneaking a cookie as your entire lunch meal?!”

 

“Kyungsoo,” whines Baekhyun, highly aware of the boys he is so sure could hear his friend’s overly aggravated voice.

 

“Don’t you Kyungsoo me you annoying twat! Do you have any idea how worried I am!” Kyungsoo continues to berate, uncaring of their surroundings. He was set off when he had to witness Baekhyun scratching his eyes from exhaustion for the nth time and it hasn’t even been half a day; the fatigue too clear on his face and body. “Go home and rest. No—” he cuts off immediately before Baekhyun is able to speak— “no buts, no excuses, go home. I’ll talk to grandpa to work this out for you if you really need money without killing yourself like this”.

 

Kyungsoo lectures like an angry mother: voice stern and strict yet actions tender and soft caressing the dark circles under Baekhyun’s eyes and circling his wrist too thin for comfort. He frighteningly looks like a skeleton. Baekhyun can’t really argue this time. He was indeed on the verge of fainting after taking several full time shifts the past couple of days, plus dealing with his never ending school work and only able to take at least two to three hours sleep if he’s fortunate.

 

Baekhyun was dragged to the employees room. Kyungsoo didn’t even care if he was embarrassing him in front of customers by tending to him like a kid despite Baekhyun’s protests: pulling off his apron, fetching his stuff, packing a few oatmeal cookies for him to bring home, and forcibly kicking him out of the café telling him he’s not allowed back until he gets some proper rest. Anyway, to the regulars who knew them well, this was nothing new.

 

Standing outside like a lost a puppy, Baekhyun for a moment forgot about the elites’ existence as he stared at Kyungsoo pleadingly, the latter tempted to give in.

 

“Nope. No. Don’t look at me like that.” Kyungsoo raises a hand turning away.

 

His grandfather exits his office just in time and the café is filled with his bellowing laughter. After all, it was a pretty amusing sight to see, with Baekhyun jutting his bottom lip out so sadly peeking through the doors and Kyungsoo fuming trying hard to ignore yet weakness being perfectly hit.

 

“I still have classes.” Baekhyun purposefully whimpered in a cute manner peeking his head inside. “I can’t go home yet.”

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo grumbles a “Fine, fine!” after one look at the old man who grinned so largely, knowing that look meant if he could sign off for the day to care for the pitiful looking puppy. The baker leaves them for a moment, only to return with his own bag and drag Baekhyun once again to hopefully force him at least a few hours of sleep at the school’s resting lounges.

 

“Oh, my child.” Grandpa Do chuckles to himself within earshot of the elites. He shakes his head, fond written all over his face, “that boy is too hardworking for his own good.”

 

At the elites’ table Jongin was bright with amusement following the two figures until they were gone from sight, while Jongdae’s eyebrows were lifted, Junmyeon sporting a very deep frown, and Chanyeol staring with an unusual emotion in his eyes.

 

 

 

♠♠♠

 

 

 

Instead of getting rest as Kyungsoo demanded him to, Baekhyun dived in to his long postponed errands and chores as soon as he got home after his last class. A short trip to the supermarket was first on his agenda – one of his most hated tasks. Going down the aisles with rows and rows of food and tempting products always left him with a broken heart; too financially unstable to afford more than he can manage. Sometimes, he lacked far too much he is only able to exit the building with only a handful of the cheapest needs he could find. Filling, and much less using, a basket was a rare fortunate occurrence.

 

“Here.” Baekhyun crouched down to a familiar little boy who hang around outside the building. He handed him one piece of the oatmeal cookies Kyungsoo gave him, patting the young boy’s head before he ran away with a shy grin full of gratitude enough to fill Baekhyun’s tummy itself.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices a young woman watching him. She sends him a smile of her own when he turned to her and they caught each other's gazes, Baekhyun confusedly sent one back.

 

His phone beeping takes away his attention, and next thing Baekhyun knows is he was panicking in the middle of the street.

 

 _Baekhyun? This is your number, right?_ A new text message says of an unknown number, tagged with Junmyeon’s name at the end.

 

Baekhyun was so confused he put away his phone for his entire walk back home. Only after he had dinner hours later did he finally answer after entering and backspacing multiple attempts of a proper reply. In the end, he went with the simple _This is Baekhyun. How did you get my number?_ To which he did not receive an answer to but instead a new text message with an invite:

 

_Are you free tom for dinner? I was hoping you could join us._

 

Again, Baekhyun did not reply right away. He paced around his measly apartment box and tended to things that didn’t need any tending. There were so many questions running through his head at the moment he just felt lost. His insecurities attack him in waves that if anything, he’d rather decline.

 

Outside, he watches the streets alive in the middle of the night; the raggy hotel across his busy with clients going in and out. Even spotting Auntie Vic at the bottom carrying a toddler in her arms, probably her many son’s child. It was at this moment Baekhyun suddenly felt that hit of loneliness.

 

Usually, Victoria would always spot him at his window and wave his way. For tonight, with the complete distraction of the child squirming in her arms, running away from her grasp, being the typical naughty little kid, his favorite Auntie Vic forgets to look his way.

 

A bitter smile curved Baekhyun’s lips; his apartment feeling a lot colder than normal.

 

That night, his phone beeps beside him as he slept, a reply from Junmyeon saying: _I’m looking forward for tomorrow then!_ after he finally gave his answer.

 

_Maybe just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never experienced splurging at a supermarket before. Wonder how that feels 😂
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Wasn't able to greet a Merry Christmas but Happy New Year to everyone! 2018 was... a highly interesting year for me. This year, I hope will be another year of positive change, moving forward, and a continuing journey of progress ♥ and a happy one for everyone too!
> 
> PPS: Greeting this new year felt so... somber and melancholy. Ah... I should be happy, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! I would love to hear what you think or even if you relate to any of the situations/scenarios! It always makes me happy to get some feedback.
> 
> My IG, if anyone is interested: @littlemissreggie and Twitter @exocholic


End file.
